


Until Next Time

by Blaze22



Category: Showdown Bandit (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, No Spoilers, Pre-Canon, no references to them being in a show or being puppets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 19:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze22/pseuds/Blaze22
Summary: Showdown Bandit executes a flawless bank robbery - that is, until Penny Hemsworth gets in harm's way. One little rescue later, and Penny finds herself held "hostage" for a night by none other than the town's most wanted fugitive.How bad can it be?Not too bad, apparently. Since that night passed, things continue to spiral, such as Showdown appearing in town where he's least expected.Not that that's a bad thing. Right?





	1. Chapter 1

_Bang!_

Showdown Bandit ducked, a bullet whizzing past the top of his hat. He merrily laughed and heaved a bulging sack over his shoulders. Before he dashed out of the bank’s doors and onto the street, he called over his shoulder and through the orange bandana covering the lower half of his face, “Don’t you know it’s dangerous to shoot indoors?”

Behind him, someone cried, “Somebody get that no good Showdown Bandit!”

In a smooth motion, he swung up on his horse’s back(who had been patiently waiting for him outside) and secured the bag. The shouting continued from the building he’d left, something along the lines of calling for the sheriff. Showdown rolled his eyes and, ignoring the shrieks and stares of the town’s passerbys, nudged his horse’s flanks with his heels. 

And they were off. 

He whooped as the wind whipped his hair back and formed tears in his eyes, and he shoved his tattered hat further down on his head. He steered down a side street and onto the second main street of the town, citizens scrambling out of the way with shouts.

Inevitably, another pair of hooves sounded against the cobbled roads. Showdown glanced over his shoulder to see the sheriff, his gun drawn. Narrowing his eyes, he looked forward and hunched down, urging his steed to go faster. They had been through enough of these getaways that he knew she was the fastest beauty in the west - this time wouldn’t be any different. 

The first shot sounded. It whizzed by his side; he wasn’t bothered. The sheriff’s shot was predictable, easy. He withdrew his own gun, turned, and fired. It didn’t hit the poor guy, which hadn’t been his intention, but the sheriff’s horse skittered and stopped. He smiled triumphantly, but his joy dissipated when he turned his head. 

He was headed straight for a horse-drawn carriage. 

He yanked on the reins, avoiding it in the nick of time. However, the two horses hooked to the carriage(with no driver in the seat), startled and surged forward, straight to the middle of the street. 

Right towards Penny Hemsworth, who froze, a basket hooked over her arm.

Showdown let out a quick breath and dug his heels into his horse’s sides. In less than a second, he was by her side. He leaned down as they slowed, grabbed her beneath her arms, and, rather ungracefully, hauled her up. Bread flew as her basket clattered to the street, and, after giving himself a second to check she was secure, he said, “Hold on tight!”

Before Penny could respond, they were off, avoiding the swerving carriage with a second to spare. She shrieked and wrapped her arms around his waist in a flash. 

“Be sure to keep screaming loud, Hemsworth. Want the sheriff to hear you.” Sure enough, although the sheriff still followed him as they careened towards the town line, no more shots were fired.

“Bandit! Get your hands off of me!” 

He tugged the bandana down with one hand so his words could be heard. “Sweetheart, it seems you have _your_ hands all over me.”

She spluttered, but proceeded to grip his torso tighter as he steered them around a particularly sharp corner. “What on _earth_ is happening? Let me off this instant!” 

He paused, risking a glance over his shoulder to look at her. Sure enough, her auburn curls were wild and frizzed, blue eyes flashing with fear and anger, and cheeks flushed scarlet. “Sorry, but no can do,” he said, the wind whipping his words back as he looked forward again. “You’re missing an important fact: I saved your life. You should be thanking me!” 

“Well, I think you’re keeping me hostage and using me as a shield against the sheriff as you escape this place with whatever you stole.” 

Showdown snorted in laughter as they broke past the town line. Maybe he had exaggerated earlier; the sheriff’s shot was something to be a little scared of, and it never hurt to have some extra padding. “Perfect guess, Hemsworth!”

She began to stammer more protests, but they were lost in the wind, so he ignored her. Eventually, she quieted. He lost the sheriff quickly as they galloped along, the brush and scrubs and cacti blurring by. 

Once he was satisfied with their distance from the town, he pulled back on the reins. They halted in front of a rocky, russet formation with a gaping cave within its side(the said cave was a safe, helpful place to hide out in, and had gotten him through a few sticky situations). He felt Penny straighten, her hands quickly withdrawing to herself. He slid down and offered her a hand. She looked at it as if it were a rattlesnake and slid down on her own, a portion of her petticoat showing as her dust-covered dress rose up, only to be smoothed down. 

The young woman scowled and took several steps to examine the horizon. Showdown cocked a brow and slid the bag down, lugging it to the corner of the cave. When he turned back, Penny was staring at him, her delicate features drawn together. 

“Bandit, how dare you!” She stormed forward and jabbed a finger into his chest. “I can hardly believe this. Bring me back, or so help me-” 

“What?” he asked and gently grasped her wrist, guiding it away from himself. He smirked as she yanked it away and glared. “You’ll pout?” 

She huffed, holding his gaze. With another huff, she twirled around and crossed her arms, face turned from him. 

He leaned forward and raised a brow. “I bet you’re pouting right now.” 

She didn’t answer, and he took a step. Right as he caught sight of her pouting features, a tiny smile broke out. But it quickly disappeared. 

“So what are you gonna do with me now?” she asked, voice rising in pitch. She turned back to him. “Leave me for the wolves?” 

“Please. You don’t give me enough credit.” He went to the horse and stroked her velvety nose. “I’m not taking you back. They’d arrest me before I could say ‘yeehaw’.” Before Penny could protest, he patted his horse’s sweaty flank and continued. “We’re staying the night here. The sheriff will be searching for us, and I bet he’ll arrive around early morning. He’ll take you back, free of charge.” When she eyed the cave with a raised, distasteful brow, he said, “I have some blankets?” 

“I could walk off right now,” she said. “This is ridiculous.” 

He shrugged and gestured to the open plains, palms up. “Be my guest. The wolves would sure love a taste of you once the moon comes up - which happens to be quite soon.”

Penny shook her head and was quiet. For a moment, it looked like she was torn between slapping him or bursting into tears. Instead, she said, “Okay. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but okay. But you promise they’ll come?” Her shoulders fell, the confidence she’d been trying to plaster on quickly cracking.

“I swear my fortune on it.” He cast a glance at the heavy sack. “Which isn’t much.” 

“And,” she said, lips curving into a frown, “no funny business?”

“Aw, c’mon now Hemsworth.” Showdown’s head cocked to the side. “Of course not - I’m a gentleman at heart. Unless you’d prefer me to act the opposite. I’m quite good at both.” He sent a quick wink her way, satisfied with the pink it painted on her cheeks. 

•

Penny rested her chin on her hand and sighed, eyes trained on the crackling fire. If only she hadn’t been crossing that street, those darned horses wouldn’t have come straight for her and left the bandit to “rescue” her. Then she’d be safe at home, getting a good night’s sleep and ready to open her shop the next day. She took a mental note to ask her younger brother to teach her a few fighting moves; then maybe next time she wouldn’t have to play damsel in distress(though even if she did have the skills to stand up to a fugitive like this, she doubted her confidence would be high enough to act out against someone who possessed a gun).

Her eyes trailed to Showdown, who was currently busying himself with stripping his horse of its tack; before, he had set up camp inside of the cave. He’d given her a pile of blankets to sit on, started a fire, and left his satchel and the bag from the bank in a corner. 

His dark, tilted rasp broke the silence. “So, tell me.” He stepped into the cave, the dusky sky framing his wiry form. Behind him, the horse snorted and lowered itself down to roll on the ground. “What do the townsfolk say of the great Showdown Bandit?” 

Penny raised her eyebrows and watched as he sat cross-legged on the opposite side of the fire and began to rummage through his satchel. “Let’s see.” She listed them on her fingers. “Outlaw. The most wanted fugitive in town. Thief. Has no morals, and would probably be hanged if he were caught.” 

He pressed a hand to his chest and gasped, eyes glittering. “They don’t say he’s the most amazing thief? Most charming? Most _handsome_? I’m offended.” 

She giggled, then pressed a hand over her mouth. He shot her a huge grin, and she rolled her eyes as he said, “Oh my, is the esteemed Hemsworth _relaxed_ in my presence? I’m so honored. My ego is now healed.” 

“Oh, shush.” She shifted, musing how, yes, she was more relaxed than earlier - the situation could be much worse, after all.

Showdown “hmphed” and leaned over, handing her a can. She took it in surprise, turing the cool metal over in her fingers. It was a can of beans. 

“It’s all I got,” he said, eyes darting to the stone ceiling. “Sorry. Meant to drop by the store before the bank, but that didn’t work out.” 

Penny regarded him for a silent moment, tilting her head to the side. He caught her gaze and frowned, then adjusted the bandana around his neck. 

“Why are you staring?” he asked after a moment passed. 

She finally looked away. “No real reason. Just didn’t think you were like this in person.”

Now it was his turn to stare at her. “What, is my charm a surprise? Well, it’s not any day I get to spend an evening with a fine young lady like yourself.” 

She leaned back, back pressed against the rough wall, and silently cursed the heat on her cheeks. If she wasn’t mistaken, the same was on his. “Never mind,” she murmured and focused on the can. “Thanks for saving me from the horses.” 

“What was that?” he asked, voice unnecessarily loud. “Can’t hear you over the sound of all those outrageous insults everyone calls me.”

She met his gaze, shoulders straightening. “Thank you for saving me. I appreciate it, and you aren’t exactly what I expected.” 

“Anytime, Hemsworth.” A corner of his mouth tilted up, and he tipped his hat to her. 

“That’s Ms. Hemsworth to you, Bandit.” 

“That’s Showdown Bandit to you, Ms. Hemsworth,” he mimicked, which drew a smile from her. 

Much to Penny’s surprise, similar conversation passed between them as the sun sunk below the horizon. Once, she casually asked, “Say, where do you stay anyways? I’m pretty sure it’s not in this cave.” 

He barked out a laugh. “Oh, that’s rich. Thought you’d get my location out of me in return for some cash, hm?” 

Suddenly ashamed, Penny shrugged and remained silent. (Why was she ashamed? She had no right to be; he was an outlaw through and through. Maybe it was because of that small, sad smile on his lips.)

Then, desperate to change subjects and to fill the odd silence, she said, “Why are you called Showdown Bandit? That’s not exactly a name.” 

He tapped the gun strapped to his waist. “I gave myself that name; it’s a perfect fit for the best bandit at showdowns in the whole west.” 

“Does that mean you don’t have a name?” 

Showdown propped his elbows on his knees, eyes twinkling. “Someone’s awfully curious about me.”

She cleared her throat. Yes, she was; she was curious of this roguishly handsome outlaw who happened to be charismatic and funny and everything that she thought he wouldn’t be. He continued, “Sorry to disappoint, but I gotta keep _some_ things a mystery.” 

Penny gave a small smile. “Your presence in town is hardly ever a mystery. That bandana of yours really gives you away.”

He tugged at it thoughtfully. “Sure, but it’s my trademark. I love this thing.”

“And yet it strikes fear in everyone’s hearts when they see a orange bandana.”

“What about you?” he asked. 

“What?”

“What about _you_?” he repeated. “What do you think when you see me?” 

She folded her fingers together, thinking. Today hadn’t been the first time that they’d seen each other. She knew of him, as every citizen did, and he somehow knew of her. (Most likely because she owned a store. She didn’t want to think of when he was planning on robbing it like every other place in town.) “I . . . don’t know.” She shrugged. “I really don’t. I _would_ have said you’re ruthless, but I don’t think I believe that anymore.” 

The corners of his eyes crinkled, and he kept quiet. 

Stars multiplied in the dark sky as the night wore on, and Penny’s eyes grew heavy, the adrenaline of the day now a distant memory. It wasn’t long before darkness overtook her. 

In what felt like minutes, but was really hours, later, hands gently touched her shoulders. A blanket was covering her body that she’d been sure hadn’t been there when she fell asleep, and she heard, “They’re here,” as she pulled herself into consciousness. She blearily peeled her eyes open to see Showdown beside her, a hand offered to help her up. Groggily, she accepted it and stood, sore muscles screaming in protest. 

The brush of his lips on the back of her hand sent shivers down her spine. He whispered, “Until next time.” Then a cloud of dust kicked up, and he was gone, money and all. 

Then Penny stared at her feet and shook her head with a small smile as she bent down to scoop something up. 

Draped over her fingers was nothing other than Showdown’s orange bandana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, and I'm considering turning this into a multi-chapter fic. But, for now, I'm posting this as a one shot, and I'll obviously continue in the future if I change my mind. Thank you for reading, and have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand I'm back! :) You guys are awesome, and thank you so much for the support you've shown this!! So (obviously) I'm continuing, but updates will be random depending on my schedule and how long each one is. Thank you bunches for reading! <3  
Sksdhs also on a side note I actually looked at a pic of Showdown and realized his bandana is orange, not red.. haha I'm an awesome researcher, I know. Anyways, that was edited from the first chapter, and also a few minor things.

Penny stared at the red wood, foot tapping to the music swelling the room and mind gravitating towards space. Tonight, the town was filled with the festivities of a barn dance. While parties were fun and all, they weren’t terribly exciting when the only passing of time was men, young and old, constantly asking her, along with her friends, to dance. 

“Hello, Ms. Hemsworth.”

Speak of the devil. 

She turned her head and straightened up, plastering on a sweet smile. She relaxed as she saw it was Dr. Carver - an old family friend, as well as one of her own. “Hello,” she said. “How’re you?” 

“I’m doing quite fine. You seemed lonely, though.” 

Penny smiled again. Always so matter of fact, Carver was. “Let me guess,” she said, “do you want to dance?” 

“If you wouldn’t mind, I would love to have the pleasure.” When she nodded, he offered her his hand. “Shall we?”

She took it and stood, smoothing the creases in her peach-colored dress down with one hand. As a new, slow song began, they stepped into the middle of the floor with the other couples. Penny raised her chin and met the doctor’s gaze, but her mind was hardly on him, or the steps they floated through. It was on Showdown. 

She wasn’t quite sure why. A week had passed since that little kidnapping event, and everything was fine - she was back to running her store as per usual, and the hubbub from her concerned family and friends had mostly died down. As she twirled beneath Carver’s hand, he seemed to read her mind and asked, “I’ve been meaning to ask you: how have you been feeling since that incident with the bandit?”

She said, “I’m all right, thank you. He did me no harm.”

“I see.” They continued to talk, conversation easily flowing as the song came to an end. A brief silence was broken by a man sauntering over. Penny squinted; his ruddy, tan face rang a bell, but she couldn’t connect a name to it. Odd, because with a town this size, she knew nearly everyone. 

He spoke, a jarring accent punctuating his words. “If you’d excuse me, I was wondering if I could have the lady’s hand for a dance?” 

Carver stiffened, mouth opening, but Penny tilted her head to the side, her curiosity piquing. “Sure,” she said, smothering a smile as the doctor’s mouth dropped open. Before he could protest that she didn’t even _know_ this man, she took his hand and they were off, feet tapping to the new, quick rhythm. 

Quickly, Penny asked, “Do I know you?” 

Their arms extended out, fingers barely brushing the others, before they stepped back and he pulled her close, one hand holding hers, the other on the small of her back. “I don’t know, Hemsworth.” His mouth curved up in a smile. 

Her heart nearly stuttered to a stop, and her feet faltered. 

Showdown was quick to follow, footsteps slowing in time with hers as to not draw attention. Her hand tugged away from his, but his fingers held tight. “Not so fast,” he lowly said, an eyebrow raising. “Wouldn’t want to make a scene.”

Penny grasped at words as they tried to escape her, lowering her voice as she asked, “Bandit? What in the _world_? Why are you here?”

“Ah, there she is. I had to be here to take care of some business, saw you looking all dolled up, and figured one dance wouldn’t hurt.” She glanced over her shoulder, and he shook his head. “Feel free to call the sheriff over here. My getaway is more than ready. Can’t we just chat?” 

“Can’t we just chat,” Penny incredulously repeated beneath her breath, eyes narrowing as she gave him a once-over. It was no wonder(more like a wonder, because, after all, she saw his face plastered everywhere on “wanted” posters) she didn’t recognize him - his usual getup was gone, replaced by something crisp and formal, his hat(and bandana, obviously) also gone, and auburn hair slicked to the side. He looked different, but good, she had to admit. Pushing that thought aside, she gripped his hand tightly, stopped dancing, and began to stride away, towards the exit. 

Thankfully, he complied and followed her, and she ignored the glances from the others they were given. Who cared about their whispered assumptions? Once they were several feet from the barn and hidden in the shadows, Penny confirmed they were alone. Then promptly realized how _dumb_ it was to isolate herself with this man, but she brushed it off; she had followed through on learning a few fighter’s moves(her brother said she fought like a girl - but the bruises he sported said otherwise), and if she shouted, someone would quickly come running. 

She crossed her arms. “Explain yourself. Please.” 

He seemed incredibly amused, a corner of his mouth quirking up, then down, like he was attempting to not smile. He was almost too relaxed, shoulders raising up and down in a liquid shrug. “I already did, but I’ll say it again,” he said. “I had some business to scout out here, and had a little free time. Plus, what if I wanted to see my friend?” When her brows furrowed, he added to clarify, “You.”

“You just can’t- can’t do _this_. Show up here and - what happened to not getting arrested?”

“First off, I can do anything.” Showdown grinned. “Don’t insult my abilities. I won’t get arrested this time. It’s for a good cause. But,” he tapped a curved finger to his chin, “if you do report me, tell the good ‘ol sheriff to show up to the Moore’s house.”

Mrs. Moore was a widow who lived in town, but that fact refused to cooperate and connect with her churning thoughts, leaving her bewildered. He added, “You’ll understand soon.” 

Whatever that meant. Before Penny could respond, he asked with a cocked brow, “Also, was that your fiancé?” 

“My _what_?” 

“Carver back there. The guy you were dancing with?” 

Penny narrowed her eyes. He was trying to distract from the subject. “No,” she shortly said. 

(But, as a matter of fact, one year ago Carver had asked to court her - and she said no. They were the perfect couple in everyone else’s eyes, but, while they were good friends, he had made it clear that he did not and would not support a woman(in other words, his potential wife) running her own business. That had made Penny’s decision easy(thank goodness her father let her choose, though he wasn’t pleased); she wouldn’t give her store up for a man.)

Then Showdown said, features smoothing out, “I’ll stop if you want me to.” 

“Stop?” she echoed. 

“What I’m trying to say is I won’t show my face to you ever again. Promise. You’re pretty neat, but I wouldn’t want your reputation to be blown up by me.”

“Who said you were going to see me again?”

He leaned against the wall with one shoulder, eyes gleaming mischievously. “_I_ did. I want that bandana back.” 

Her mouth formed a small ‘o’. She promptly shut it, and a thick silence fell between them. He softly added, eyes flitting over her tense frame, “I’m not gonna hurt you. I don’t hurt innocent people.” 

She eventually nodded to indicate she understood, letting her posture soften. Then said, “I wouldn’t mind seeing you again either.”

As Penny silently wondered where in the _world_ those words had come from, Showdown stiffened, then smiled toothily and relaxed. “Well,” he said, “guess that lets me do this.”

She froze as he leaned forward. His lips brushed against her cheek for an all too short moment, causing butterflies to erupt in her stomach. He laughed at her stunned expression before backing into the shadows. The last thing she heard was, “See you around, Penny.”

•

Penny reported Showdown to the sheriff. 

Without the details of their discussion, of course. Though she was torn, she didn’t want a crime to happen when she could have prevented it - she’d never forgive herself. 

Then, one hour later, Penny stood with the other citizens, anxious murmurs filling the air. The house they were crowded around belonged to none other than Mrs. Moore, who had recently turned in reports of stolen valuables. In the past month(according to the gossip Penny had heard), similar reports had been submitted, often by those who were vulnerable in some aspect, whether it be from age or injury. And the sheriff had yet to catch the culprits - until now.

Twenty feet away, cloaked by the darkness, a tall man clothed in black was tied to a scraggly tree, a mask pulled up to expose his pale, furious features. Beside him, the sheriff stood, exchanging quiet words with his deputy, and on his other side was a note displaying large handwriting. 

And if Penny squinted, she could make it out: 

“The rest of the gang(this is their leader) are located near the graveyard. Thank me later - SB”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I'm sorry - I forgot to add the italics, but that's changed now!

“Mama, can we have some licorice?”

Showdown’s eyes flitted to the side at the sound of a pleading child’s voice, then back to Penny, who stood behind her cash register, oblivious of his presence.

“Not today. You know we only came to get flour.” 

The frazzled mother strode up to the counter, two young children in tow, and Penny rung up the item and exchanged pleasantries. When Penny brightly said goodbye, she leaned forward and tapped the young girl on her shoulder, who whirled around with wide eyes. Penny slid a small bag across the counter with a wink and a finger over her lips. The girl toothily grinned up at her and grabbed it, then trotted off to catch up with her family. 

Once they left, Penny went to the front of the store and flipped the sign so it read “Closed” to any passerbys. The setting sun bled through the windows, nicely silhouetting her curls and bonnet.

“Looks like you’ve won the award for sweetheart of the town.” 

Penny whirled around, and there Showdown was, behind the counter and in the corner, leaning against the wall. He stepped into the light.

She was tense, hands curled into fists. As her eyes flicked over him, she slowly relaxed, but she warily asked, “How’d you get in?”

“Backdoor. Locks aren’t a problem for me.” He tilted his head to the side. “Are you okay I did that? I’m not here to take anything.”

Her confusion was quick to melt away; then she nodded. “That’s fine. Just don’t steal anything.”

“I won’t,” Showdown said and jumped up to sit on the counter, swinging his feet back and forth. His back was now to her as he asked, “How’s today going for you?” 

“Great, until you showed up.” 

He frowned, turning his head. He was met with a bandana thrown in his face. Making an odd, snort-like sound in surprise, he plucked it off and cocked a brow at her as she stood across from him. “I told you,” he said, “I’ll leave if you don’t want to see me.”

“It’s called sarcasm, Bandit.” Her expression was unreadable, though. 

He chuckled and began to tie the bandana back around his neck. Penny’s lips parted to say something else, but instead he paused to fake a swoon and say, “It smells like you - sage and fresh-cut grass.” 

“It does not.” 

“It does.” It did. 

Her cheeks grew red, but she quietly said, “I did call the sheriff after you the other night.”

He suspected as much. 

She continued when he remained silent. “What happened that night? I think I understand, but not completely.”

Showdown’s feet and hands stilled as he finished tying the bandana’s knot. “I didn’t commit those small crimes, first off. That guy I caught is the leader of a small gang who’s been stealing from the weak for a while now, like the widows and young men barely on their feet. I was getting annoyed, so I decided to take some action.” 

Penny regarded him skeptically, like she was searching for the compassion within him that threatened to bubble over. “You were _annoyed_.” 

“Mhm,” he drawled. 

“Well, they caught the others,” she said. “They’ll be in jail for a while.”

Showdown knew that already, but as he saw her small smile, he said, “Good.”

Silence fell. 

Penny said, “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“With life?” he asked. “Or your fashion sense?” 

His attempt at humor was lost on her as she said, “I mean with you. What- look at me!” She turned one way, then another, as if searching for an explanation for whatever crisis was going on inside of her pretty head. “I’m talking to the Showdown Bandit like it’s a _normal_ thing. Who even does that?”

“You, apparently.” 

She leveled him with a small glare, saying, “You’re not helping.” He shrugged, and she added, “I like you, but this is _wrong_-”

“You like me?”

“I-” Penny glared, again. “I like the idea of you. Maybe it’s because there’s not much to mix this town up, but you’re here, all different and unconventional.” 

“I’m _unconventional_? That’s a new one.” He gave a lopsided grin, leaning back on the counter with palms facing down to prop himself up. When her narrowed eyes remained, he held his hands up in surrender.

Then, like a switch was flipped, she put her face in her hands, as if trying to shrink within herself and into an invisible shell. “Sorry. I usually don’t go and talk like that.”

Showdown slowly blinked. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Penny dismissed his words with a shake of her head and a, “Nevermind.” Then, quickly, she moved and pulled out a stool, sitting on it and across from him. 

“You’re letting me stay?” he asked, a bit cheekily. 

“Why not?” She shrugged, allowing a smile to spread across her face. Something leaped inside of his chest at the sight. 

“So you’re not gonna rat me out this time.” 

“Not unless you give me a reason to.” 

He expelled a puff of air through his nose in amusement. Penny said, “So, tell me. What’s with your bad guy, good guy routine?” 

“I’ve got my reasons. And in my mind they’re right and for the better.” Showdown paused, then asked, “You got family?”

She nodded. He continued, “Then you’d understand.” 

It was silent. He thought of revealing more of his thought process, of how good that would feel for someone, for Penny to understand it, to understand him, but instead he decided to change subjects and ask, “Really, how was your day?”

She shifted, a hand coming up to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. “It was good, thanks. I had a lot of business, and Ms. Undertaker stopped by in the morning.”

“Good to hear. So you two are friends?”

His surprise must have shown through his tone, because she softly chuckled. “Yeah. She’s kind of a mother to me, I suppose.” 

“Who woulda thought,” Showdown quietly mused to himself. Then he saw her widened eyes. “You okay?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” she said. “It’s just . . . not many people know that. Don’t repeat it, please.” 

“It’s not like I have anyone here to gossip with, so your secret’s safe with me.” 

Penny’s shoulders sagged down, and she softly said, “Thanks.”

•

Showdown visited twice more within two weeks. 

In those two times, he dropped by Penny’s store in the evening. The following two weeks, however, he was nowhere to be seen. 

And during that time, Penny broke her silent promise of not telling anyone about Showdown by confiding in Ms. Undertaker.

Lorelei was entirely unimpressed. But, to her credit, she did listen to Penny repeat everything, and her one comfort during the conversation was, “Well, he coulda died and no one is there to dig his grave.” 

Eventually, though, Lorelei did show slight pity to Penny by promising that she wouldn’t tell anyone. Plus, there was a small smile present when she said that, so Penny knew she wasn’t completely against whatever was going on between her and Showdown.

When Showdown finally appeared again, it was early morning, when the sun was just beginning to burn away the dew. Penny opened the door, and he was standing in the light trickling from the door. Quickly shutting it behind her, she crossed the room and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek before she could lose her nerve. 

She leaned back and crossed her arms, and she didn’t miss the rogue leaking onto his face as she asked, “Where have you _been_?” 

“Well, _hello_ to you too. Oh, here and there.” He flapped his hand.

She arched a brow. “What about your crimes? You haven’t been around robbing people here.” 

“I rob certain businesses, not people, thank you,” he said. “But are you glad that I haven’t?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Then I’ll have to disappoint you. I’ve been . . . busy in another town. You’ll probably hear about it soon.” 

“Oh.” She was still struggling to understand his morals, though now she was fairly certain that he was a good person at heart. 

After a moment of thought, she asked, “Are you okay? You’re not hurt, are you?”

Surprise flashed across Showdown’s face, but a small, warm smile overtook it. “I’m fine. Got beat up a little bit, but I’m good now.”

Penny hummed, then glanced over her shoulder. “Come on to the back,” she said, gesturing as she moved, and he followed. “I don’t want anyone to see you through the windows.” 

“Oh, come on, no one’s awake this early except you.”

She turned and leaned against one of the wooden counters. The room was crammed with supplies and barrels, and papers were scattered randomly about the rest of it. “And you too. But yeah, I like the mornings.” 

He shook his head. “Eh, I’m usually not up this early. Only for you.” Of course, he added a wink.

She couldn’t help but snort. “You’re ridiculous.” 

He beamed. “Thanks!” 

Her smile grew. Showdown’s eyes trailed over the counters and shelves. “I’ve been coming through backroom,” he said, “and I keep forgetting to tell you it’s a mess in here.” 

“I know, it’s supposed to be, and that’s rude.” She pursed her lips, took a few steps forward to reach for a stack of papers resting on the dusty table behind him, and tapped them into place. 

Showdown chuckled. “Sorry, but it’s kinda cute. Your store is neat, and back here isn’t.” 

Already giving up on explaining the methods of running a store to him, Penny turned and froze, having found he had moved and now stood in front of her, nearly trapping her between himself and the counter. When she finally tore her eyes away, he immediately grinned. “What’s on your mind now?” he asked.

She waited a moment before answering, steadying herself with a deep breath. She was fine - there was space between them, so that was no reason for her heart to be beating so fast. “Honestly,” she said, “I was worried about you. And I realized that I do like seeing you.”

There was that small, sweet smile of his again. “Really?” he asked. Her heart seemed to dissolve at that, and then it promptly stuttered as he got closer(in reality, though, it was only a slight shift forward). 

She didn’t miss the way his gaze flickered down as she said, “Yeah.”

Then, suddenly, Showdown was close, close enough that she could see light brown freckles on the bridge of his nose and the little quirk of his lips.

And then, she surged forward and fisted her hands in the front of his shirt and kissed him. 

Just as quickly as her lips met his, she pulled back and smoothed her hands against his chest, her own rapidly rising and falling. She kept her eyes squeezed shut as she said, mortified, “I am _so_ sorry, I didn’t even think, and-”

“Hey.” A gentle, calloused hand cupped her cheek, causing her eyes to open. His gaze steadily held hers, and his suddenly softened tone helped soothe her rapid heartbeat. “Don’t be sorry. I’m okay with it as long as you are.” 

Her stomach did a somersault, and he remained absolutely still until she breathed, “Yeah, I am.” 

Then his arms gently circled around her waist and he bent down and their lips met and all she could think was a soft, happy “oh”. She melted into him, hands folding behind his neck, and this was it, this was the only thing that mattered, this good, warm feeling bubbling in her stomach and spreading through her whole body. 

Just as he began stepping forward, bringing them closer together and bumping her back against the edge of the counter, a bell jingled.

Disoriented, she pulled away and steadied herself with her hands against his shoulders, and he met her gaze with a tilted grin that sent her for another loop. “What’s the problem?” he asked.

“I-” Her eyes darted to the door that lead back to the shop. “There’s someone here. I need to go.” She couldn’t help but giggle as he placed a final, short kiss on her forehead, and she added, “Shoo.” Finally, he backed off, and, cheeks scarlet and hair frizzed, she bustled out to greet the customer with a dazzling smile. 

Once they left, she heard a whisper from the back.

“Can I stay back here today?” 

Of course, she said yes.


End file.
